list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalluto Zoldyck
Kalluto Zoldyck is a Nen user. Relationships *Maha Zoldyck (great-great grandfather) *Zeno Zoldyck (paternal grandfather) *Silva Zoldyck (father) *Kikyo Zoldyck (mother) *Illumi Zoldyck (brother) *Milluki Zoldyck (brother) *Killua Zoldyck (brother) *Alluka Zoldyck (sister) Powers and Abilities Powers Surveillance paper dolls: By attaching a piece of confetti to a person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Kalluto is able to hear anything being said within the vicinity of that person, thus allowing him to gain extremely valuable information without being detected. Not even Nen users skilled as the Phantom Troupe members have noticed when the technique was being used on them. Dancing serpent's bite: This technique is initiated when Kalluto lifts his hand and drops a certain amount of paper confetti. By subsequently waving his fan through the air with elegant movements, he can lift them up and throw them at his opponent from multiple angles. If one sticks onto his opponent's body, he can move his fan again to gather the remaining confetti and hurl them at the opponent again, amassing them in the shape of a swirling stream reminiscent of a serpent. Snaking through the air, the stream pierces into the body part where the confetti had previously stuck. If there are more than one, Kalluto can then gather the confetti again to repeat the attack. Using this ability multiple times, Kalluto was able to tear apart the body of a Chimera Ant without difficulty. Abilities Skilled assassin: As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, Kalluto possesses high resistance to poisons and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassinations techniques. His strength and physical abilities are largely unknown. His power is considered sufficient for him to join the Phantom Troupe. Advanced speed: Kalluto is shown to have an extreme speed, being able to run through the Zoldyck Estate in a few minutes. Advanced agility: After distracting Franklin and Bonolenov, Kalluto jumped out of the window and quickly disappeared. Master of stealth: Kalluto is very proficient in hiding and spying; he watched over Gon Freecss, Kurapika, and Leorio Paradinight completely unseen. He was able to appear before Bonolenov and Franklin without them noticing him approaching, and to disappear in seconds, something neither Gon nor Killua, a very gifted assassin himself, managed to achieve. Only Hisoka Morow was able to sense him but still praised his competence in Zetsu. Again, the nest of the Chimera Ants lead by Zazan, he applied Nen-imbued confetti on his fellow comrades and followed their actions through his abilities undetected. *'Rhythm echo:' The rhythm echo is an advanced assassination art, thanks to which the user creates several after-images of their body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absense of noise during the movement. According to Isaac Netero, it is the advanced version fo the "Silent Gaits" techniques. When Kalluto used it, he left at least two after-images behind himself. Weapon specialist: Kalluto is fully capable of fighting with his paper fan; he demonstrated it by slicing a steel rope three times before it was able to reach him. He might be a tessenjutsu practitioner. The current produced by the motion of his fan is strong enough to lift confetti off the ground. Category:Nen users Category:Phantom Troupe